Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 describes adhesive compositions for adhering to moist body surface. The compositions include one or more water soluble or swellable hydrocolloids and viscous binding substance such as polyisobutylene. The adhesive composition can have a layer of polymeric film secured to one surface. Among the compositions disclosed by Chen is a blend of the hydrocolloids pectin, gelatin and sodium carboxymethylcellulose and polyisobutylene to which a polyethylene film is secured. This composition is available commercially under the trademark Stomahesive.
The use of Stomahesive in the care of decubitus ulcers and pressure sores has been described in the nursing literature. In general, these treatments involve employing Stomahesive to protect the skin around the wound or as an outer wrap over the open wound as note Leeson, "Better Decubitus Care" in Nursing 76, April 1976, p. 13, Baum, "Flexible Decubitus Treatment" in Nursing Care, July 1976, p. 24-25, Geels et al., "The Enterocutaneous Fistula: Supplanting Surgery with Meticulous Nursing Care", Nursing 78, April 1978, and Cameron, "Pressure Sores: What To Do When Prevention Fails", Nursing 79, January, 1979, p. 42-47.
Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,328 discloses a multi-layered dressing consisting of a semi-open cell flexible polymeric foam having a water impervious polymeric film backing on one side and a hydrocolloid containing pressure sensitive adhesive on the other.
Chen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,785 disclose an adhesive composition including hydrocolloid gums, a viscous elastic binder, and a cohesive strengthening agent.